Mascarade
by Soalena
Summary: Ceci est la réponse à un défi que l'on m'a lancé : Draco est devenu peintre et Hermione son modèle. Les chapitres sont court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : D'un monde à l'autre.

Le soleil rentrait à flot par la fenêtre ouverte. Aux rayons de soleil se mêlait l'odeur des pins, le souffle léger de la brise matinale et le chant des oiseaux. Une parfaite journée de printemps s'annonçait. Le bruit du verre brisé vint interrompre cette calme harmonie. La fenêtre fut violemment fermée et les stores baissés. Un jeune homme s'appuya au mur, plié en deux, les yeux fermés, les mâchoires serrées et les mains sur les oreilles. Il est des sons, des images et des odeurs qui font remonter à la surface certains souvenirs qui défilent alors comme un vieux film. Parfois bien malgré nous.

Le soleil était lui aussi resplendissant, les oiseaux chantaient et une légère brise charriait l'odeur des pins environnants. Mais l'odeur du bois brûlé et de la chair calcinée était plus forte que celle des arbres. Les gémissements des blessées et les cris des agonisants plus forts que le chant des oiseaux. Le corps si douloureux et sensible après le combat faisait ressentir le moindre effleurement comme si des millions d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans la chair et la brise printanière devenait une véritable torture.

La crise passée, le jeune homme se laissa glisser sur le sol, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, dans la position du fœtus. Les stores se rouvrirent et un rayon de soleil vint jouer dans ses cheveux d'un blond si pale qu'on les aurait dit blancs. Le jeune homme rouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu glacial et laissa retomber ses mains de chaque coté de son corps. Il ne se releva pas pour autant et attendit que la femme soit sortie de la pièce après avoir nettoyé les dégâts qu'il avait occasionnés en laissant tomber ses pots et ses pinceaux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se décida à bouger. Il se remit debout et contempla, sans vraiment la voir, la peinture inachevée qui se trouvait sur le chevalet. Contrairement à celles qu'il avait vues auparavant, celle-là ne se mouvrait pas une fois achevée. Tout comme celles qu'il avait peint et peindrait. C'en était fini de la magie. Il vivait désormais dans le monde des moldus. Ce monde qu'il avait tant haï, qu'on lui avait appris à haïr. Mais tout cela était du passé. Il y avait aujourd'hui une place privilégiée, il était le très fameux peintre Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : A la rencontre du destin.

Bien que très longue, la file avançait assez rapidement. C'était un drôle de spectacle : un kilomètre de jeunes filles masquées et habillées de façon simple, extravagante ou totalement choquante. La plupart des filles, ne tenaient pas en place. Néanmoins, si on regardait bien, on pouvait distinguer quelques filles qui avaient l'air d'en avoir marre, qui soupiraient, sous le coup de la fatigue, de l'énervement ou de la colère, mais ne semblaient pas décidées à laisser leur place malgré tout. Bizarrement, les filles du début de la file semblaient les plus troublées. C'était donc par contraste que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer une jeune fille particulièrement moins surexcitée que ses condisciples. Elle portait un masque tout simple, qui semblait noir au premier abord mais qui se révélait être vert sombre. Quand à ses vêtements, tout aussi simples, pour ne pas dire classiques, étaient élimés aux articulations et ne semblaient pas de prime jeunesse. La jeune fille était mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, ses cheveux châtains étaient mi-longs, un peu ternes et elle semblait ne pas avoir été chez le coiffeur depuis bien longtemps. Mais on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par ses yeux immenses. D'un banal marron, ils semblaient néanmoins resplendirent dans son visage. Et malgré son jeune âge apparent, ses yeux reflétaient une certaine sagesse qui traduisait une vie qui n'avait pas dû être facile.

La jeune fille en question se demandait comment elle avait bien pu se fourrer dans une telle situation. Elle se retrouvait dans une file d'attente qui n'en finissait pas et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ou plutôt, pour qui. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil aux offres d'emploi d'un journal, ses yeux avaient été stoppés par la somme qui s'affichait en bas d'une annonce. Elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil et avait découvert qu'un peintre cherchait un modèle pour son futur tableau. Elle avait d'abord soupçonné quelque chose de louche aux vues de la somme et du fait que le peintre voulait un modèle masquée, mais s'était ensuite repris en se disant que ce n'était qu'un casting et que, si c'était vraiment quelque chose de louche, elle pourrait toujours dire non. Suffisait de ne rien signer ou de bien le lire avant. N'y connaissant rien au monde de l'art, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de regarder le nom dudit peintre. Grossière erreur. Elle aurait pu au moins se renseigner, histoire de savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Mais c'était trop tard. Et elle avait trop besoin de cet argent pour rebrousser chemin à présent.

Quand elle avait vu la file, déjà immense quand elle était arrivée et qui ne finissait pas de grossir, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que la somme avait attiré beaucoup de jeune personne. Mais quand elle avait vu les masques de certaines des candidates, fait de diamants et autres pierres précieuses, elle avait bien été obligée de constater que ce n'était pas l'argent la principale motivation. A son grand dam, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait eut un peu honte de son masque fait dans une ancienne robe de collège, qui n'était même pas la sienne. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, et qu'elle voyait les petites pimbêches surexcitées qui étaient venues, son côté combatif s'était réveillé.

Elle avait toujours détesté de ne pas être la première, cela concernait les études auparavant puis s'était étendu à beaucoup plus de chose. Puis tout s'était écroulé ce fatidique jour de printemps, son côté fonceuse et sa vie en général. Depuis ce jour là, tout avait été différent et elle ne voulait surtout pas se souvenir. De plus, elle n'en avait pas le temps : pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, la file avait considérablement avancé et dans quelques minutes, se serrait son tour. Elle pouvait à présent entendre les commentaires des jeunes filles qui rebroussaient chemin.  
"- Il est aussi beau qu'on le dit même s'il paraît froid.  
- C'est justement ce côté mystérieux qui le rend si sexy, répliqua sa compagne.  
- Pas même un regard. Il m'a renvoyée comme ça, dit une jeune fille, imitant le geste que faisaient les personnes aisées pour renvoyer les serviteurs. »  
Bizarrement, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de penser à un ancien élève de son collège, on aurait dit qu'elle le décrivait parfaitement. Même ce côté sexy qu'il avait acquis aux alentours de ses dix-sept ans. Néanmoins elle aurait préféré embrasser un scrout à pétard plutôt que de l'avouer à l'époque, et même maintenant.

Ça y était, elle était la prochaine. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir le trac. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui faisait pleurer des filles et presque s'évanouir de plaisir d'autres ? Malheureusement, ou heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps. Après avoir vu une jeune fille sortir en courant et en pleurant (elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans) elle entendit la voix horripilante de ce qui semblait être la secrétaire du peintre crier : « Suivante ! »  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce quasiment vide qui avait été à l'évidence louée pour ce casting. Seul un fauteuil trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, ledit peintre en question assit dedans tel un roi qui jugeait ses sujet et qui pouvait les condamner à la mort d'un seul geste. La comparaison l'amusa car il devait sûrement se prendre pour un roi qui avait le droit de vie ou de mort. Le fauteuil était placé de telle façon que la lumière qui rentrait éblouissait les participantes qui regardaient vers ce dernier. La jeune fille mit donc du temps à s'habituer à la lumière mais quand ce fut fait, elle aurait préféré que ça ne le fusse pas. Les descriptions lui avaient paru décrire si bien son ancien camarade de collège car c'était bien lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : De glace et d'argent.

Tout d'abord paralysée de surprise, elle prit ensuite ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de franchir la sortie qu'une main la retint par le poignet. Sans même se retourner, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de lui.  
« C'est toi. »  
Le cœur de la jeune fille faillit bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il l'avait reconnue.  
« C'est toi qu'il me faut. »  
La jeune fille était de plus en plus déroutée.  
« Sois mon modèle. »  
C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête et la jeune fille ne pût qu'acquiescer.  
« Vois les détails avec ma secrétaire. »  
Puis il la lâcha et sortit par la porte de derrière.  
Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment qu'Hermione réagit. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui donner des ordres ? Et surtout sur ce ton ! Il lui avait parlé avec une voix sans émotion. Comment pouvait-il ne rien ressentir ? Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient rien vécu ensemble. Après tout, ils avaient été meilleurs ennemies. Elle n'avait jamais pût résister à un défi et en voici un de taille qui se présentait : briser ce masque de glace qu'affichait Draco et découvrir les secrets qui se cachaient derrière.

Il ignorait pourquoi mais quand la jeune fille était entrée dans la pièce, il avait ressenti la même sensation que lorsque sa baguette l'avait choisi. Et cela mis à part, la jeune fille était le parfait modèle : simple et naturel. Toutes les autres candidates avaient essayé d'en faire trop, se faisant tour à tour aguicheuses, mièvres ou arrogantes. Mais elle, était juste rentrée…avant de prendre la fuite. Il ignorait pourquoi mais, habitué à ce genre de réactions bizarres, il n'en aurait eu cure si elle n'avait pas fait ajouter cette clause au contrat qui lui garantissait l'anonymat. Depuis les évènements qui avaient bouleversés sa vie, elle était la première personne qui l'intriguait autant. Au vu de son piteux accoutrement, il savait déjà ce qui l'avait attirée : l'argent. Ce serait donc l'argent qui lui permettrait de découvrir ses secrets. Il allait renouer avec les vieilles habitudes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : De l'autre côté.

Elle devait être idiote, ou masochiste. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer son geste autrement. Comment avait-elle pu accepter ? Comment pouvait-elle risquer qu'il découvre qu'il s'agisse d'elle ? Qu'il la voit si misérable et qu'il se moque d'elle, comme autrefois ? Mais surtout, elle s'était promis qu'elle n'aurait plus rien à voir avec la magie. Elle qui lui avait tout pris, son amour, ses amis, sa vie. Elle avait vécu ce que la magie pouvait faire de pire. Cependant, elle se sentait comme si elle avait trouvé une île au milieu de cet océan immense. Il était le premier lien avec sa vie passée qu'elle voyait en cinq ans. C'était comme retrouver quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Draco. Depuis le jour fatidique…  
Le bruit de rafale de vent l'assourdissait, le bruit de la mort la terrorisait, elle était paralysée, elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Elle ne pouvait pas aider ces amis, elle pouvait juste sentir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour la protéger, pour que les autres la croient morte mais c'était s'il mourrait qu'elle ne vivrait plus. Elle savait qu'il l'avait stupéfixée pour qu'elle vive, mais elle préférait mourir avec lui plutôt que vivre sans lui. Elle entendait les autres qui criaient, haletaient ou agonisaient autour d'elle, sans même savoir s'il faisait partit de ces corps qui tombaient en faisant un bruit mat sur le sol dur et froid. Elle se rappela avoir vu son amie Ginie s'écrouler, ne pouvant même pas crier son effroi, elle avait du s'évanouir car après cela, tout était noir.  
« - Mais fait attention ma pauvre fille, si tu casses quoi que ce soit, je le retiens sur ta paye ! »  
Hermione revint à la réalité juste à temps pour rattraper le vase qui s'apprêtait à tomber. Elle se faisait déjà un salaire de misère, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il diminue encore. Elle n'avait malheureusement aucuns diplômes valables dans le monde des moldus et ne pouvait guère espérer mieux que son travail actuel. Il était bien mieux que les précédents, elle avait juste à astiquer les chambres de cette hôtel miteux et servir les clients qui lui pinçaient les fesses au passage. Mais avec l'argent qu'elle allait se faire en posant comme modèle, elle pourrait reprendre ses études et avoir une meilleure place. Quand à Draco elle préférait ne pas y penser et attendre de voir ce qu'il se passerait. Car c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle avait déjà signé le contrat, mais avait tout de même ajouté une clause qui lui garantissait l'anonymat. Elle ne s'en était peut être pas si mal sortit que ça tout compte fait. Et elle était pressée d'être à la semaine prochaine pour voir comment elle s'en sortira en face de lui. Son nouveau défi était de ne pas craquer mais de le faire craquer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Ombres et indiscrétions.

Cela allait faire bientôt une heure qu'elle était installée sur ce fauteuil, certes confortable, mais ça ne rendait pas la situation moins pénible. Draco l'avait déjà réprimandé plusieurs fois parce qu'elle ne tenait pas la pose. Il n'avait qu'à venir à sa place aussi ! Comme s'il était facile de rester des heures sans bouger et sans livre pour vous divertir. Pour passer le temps elle repensa à son arrivée.

Son cœur battait si fort entre ses côtes qu'elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. L'endroit d'ailleurs était étrange, du moins inattendue pour un atelier. Elle s'était attendue à un loft ou à un entrepôt mais pas qu'il l'accueille dans une maisonnette de jardin. Qui plus est, située à l'arrière de sa maison résidentielle de Londres.

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco désemparé, plus blanc que nature et en sueur. Il lui avait fait signe d'entrer avant de repartir vers la maison, chancelant. Hermione avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se précipiter derrière lui, morte d'inquiétude. Pour chasser ses appréhensions, elle avait ramassée les pots et les pinceaux qui gisaient sur le sol près de l'évier, puis avait examiné la pièce. Pour se faire, elle avait relevé le store et ouvert la fenêtre.

Le soleil caressait de ses rayons les étagères où reposaient pots, pinceaux et peintures. En plein milieu de la pièce, un chevalet et une toile vierge attendaient impatiemment le crayon qui noircirait bientôt cette toile de courbes et de traits. Dans un coin, un fauteuil attendait paresseusement son futur occupant. C'était un fauteuil ancien, comme on s'attendrait à en trouver dans un manoir de la renaissance, tapissé de rouge et si large qu'il pouvait accueillir en son sein deux personnes. Dans l'ombre du fauteuil se cachaient d'autres toiles comme on cache de sombres secrets.

Hermione ressentait une attirance presque douloureuse pour ces toiles. Elle crut même les entendre prononcer son nom. Elle s'apprêtait à en prendre une lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur l'assistante et son air pincé.

Hermione sursauta et rougit comme une élève prise en faute.

- On vous donne dix minutes pour enfiler ceci, dit-elle d'un ton froid comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'Hermione s'était apprêtée à faire quelques instants auparavant. Elle referma la fenêtre et rabaissa le store, lançant au passage un regard désapprobateur à la jeune fille. Quand elle eut refermé la porte, Hermione lui tira la langue et soupira. Elle ferait mieux de garder profil bas si elle voulait garder son contrat mais surtout son anonymat.

- Votre tête s'il vous plaît.

La voix de Draco la réprimandant pour la énième fois la fit revenir au présent.


End file.
